poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life
Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life is an upcoming Land Before Time/Lion King crossover short film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast in the near future. Plot In the film, Timon and Pumbaa (Lion King) were chopping down trees and clogging up rivers to build the Hakuna Matata Lakeside Village. Simba, along with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Terk, Tantor, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley, comes to them and explains how their actions are harmful to nature. This lesson was explained with live-action footage, some left over from Symbiosis (with clips of people such as Native Americans, Native Hawaiians and Masai, clips of New York City and other locations such as the Amazon Rainforest, Serengeti, Andes, Las Vegas, Geno's Steaks in Philadelphia, and images of animals such as monkeys, bald eagles, snakes, elephants and wildebeest). The film opens with Mufasa's voice explaining that everyone is connected in the great circle of life. A montage of animals and a few clips from Symbiosis open to the song, Circle of Life. The focus of the main story is on Simba. He decided to show Timon and Pumbaa how another creature (man) is similarly forgetting how everyone is connected. He explained to them that, at first, they were small in numbers, so they only took what they needed to survive, which at that time wasn't much. However, as the human population grew, necessities for living space, power, and food increased. Timon and Pumbaa are initially excited by man's developments, but Simba shows them the price that comes with the human necessities. He explains that humans have caused harm to the environment with their excessive consumption through activity such as deforestation, endangerment of species and pollution. He says that once humans realized what they were destroying, they began to repair the damage through recycling, alternative energy and conservation programs. He explains that humans helped other creatures in nature by studying them to learn their needs. Timon and Pumbaa decide to help the humans give back to nature, but Simba shows them that they already can at home. Timon and Pumbaa unclog the rivers, thus giving the water back to the other creatures on the Savannah. The film ended with Simba's mighty roar and a shorter montage set to the end of the title song. Trivia *Terk, Tantor, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley guest star in this short film. *The main reason why Terk and Tantor are guest starring in this short film is because they are members of the Jungle Adventure Crew, founded by Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. *This short film uses NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Tarzan films, the Madagascar films, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this short film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who ironically plans to remake Pooh's Adventures of Circle of Life and make Ash's Adventures of Circle of Life in the future) will make the short film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93